Silver and Gold
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: Told from the beginning.............mostly from Bomb's view. TuggerBomb    MunkDemi


**Bomb's view**

The day I half dragged, half carried Demeter into the junk yard. That was the day it all changed. Cats appearing from under boxes, behind tyres and out of trees, they stopped blinking in the daylight. There was nothing to do at all for jellicles in the day. Then the questions began. Who are you? Who is she? What is your name? Where do you come from? Too many questions, I couldn't answer, no strength. So I lay and slept, I slept until my mind was clear and then I woke up. I answered all those questions sitting on the tyre with an old Tom cat, Old Deuteronomy. I told them I was Bomb and Demi was my sister. I explained about our owners kicking us out and I explained about Macavity. Only then did the atmosphere change. They began to sympathise with us. One kitten yowled so loud she woke Demeter, who tried to run off. It took three cats to restrain her. She was led back inside where she stayed for many more days. The jellicles promised to keep us safe from him, and they did, for a while. We were formally introduced and accepted by the ball at that year's ball. We learnt names, formed friendships and I met Tugger. He was cute, desperately cute. We played the game acted like we didn't care but when we touched I felt it. The evening was a success until he showed up; he promised revenge on us and those who tried to help us. Demeter and I were on edge for a couple of months but then we forgot. So he struck, late one night. I'll never forget it, I was walking with Tugger when suddenly I heard a scream, Demi's scream. We ran as fast as we could but she was gone. At once my mind went to Macavity. Tugger tried to reassure me but he also knew who was responsible. He rounded up a team, Alonzo, Misto, Plato and himself. I insisted on going as well. We were just about to leave when Old D came through the door followed by a younger cat. He was handsome, a silver tabby with strong muscles. Tugger hugged him, an act I'd never really seen him do before. Well not to a male anyway. Then we were off into the night. Arriving outside his lair was awful, if it hadn't been for Tugger I'd have run. He persuaded me to stay to help Demi. It soon became clear that we couldn't break in by force, Macavity's rats made sure of that. So I led them in through a tunnel I had crept out months ago. Finding Demi was easy-we picked her up, well Munk did and were about to leave when there was a chilling laugh.

"Leaving so soon, brother?" he said talking to Tugger. I was aghast surely they couldn't be brothers. He would have told me. "I see you brought your girlfriend." He looked at me and I shivered.

Munk chose then to reveal himself. Macavity jumped down. "Oh look it is our good brother. Goody goody Munk shoes. I turned around, horrified. They were related, all of them. Demi awoke and struggled, Munk restrained her and then handed her to me.

"I am not your brother. You will leave here Macavity, now! No longer will you torture the jellicles. Leave Demeter-she is not yours."

"Oh you always were trying to play the hero." Without warning Macavity slashed Munk across the face. Munk recovered quickly leaping out Macavity's way. I had to turn away as Demi was sobbing. Eventually though Mac departed, although it wasn't altogether a victory. Munk was seriously wounded. He had cuts down his side. Blood poured from his face and he was struugling to breath. We walked back to the yard in silence. All you could hear was Munk's shallow breathing. Tugger helped me carry Demi. We entered the junkyard in silence. The kittens ran out calling playfully. Then they saw Munk. Faces fell and both Demi and Munk were hurried inside. I did not see Demi for weeks, she recovered slowly. Munk took even longer. Mac had left him with internal bleeding and it took all of Jenny's efforts to keep him alive that first night. Munk reappeared a few days later. It was the afternoon and Demi and I were lying on the tyre. Munk hobbled out and straight over to his father. I tried to look after Demi but she had already found a private guard in Munk. She was overjoyed to see Munk awake. She ran over and they strolled off together. Jenny saw my face and explained how close they had become in the medical tent. From then on they were often seen out together. Demi was chosen for the mating dance that year. I was slightly jealous but Tugger and I needed no ceremony to show our affection. I didn't see Demi for a while she was always practising her dancing. Munk looked desolate. He had nobody to talk to. Tugger just laughed. Siblings!

**Munk's view.**

I'm alone again. No Demi, she's dancing. I just patrol watching for him. He'll return for Demi, I know. He won't get her though, I will protect her. She understands me, she understands my need for silence sometimes. She knows when to talk, purr and hold my paw. I want to be her mate but she only sees me as a friend. She'd never pick me-the silver serious one.

**Demi's view**.

He feels sorry for me, that's all. I am just an outsider. I am not sexy like Bomb, I don't sing like Jemima and dance like Vicki. I am a loner. I am just Demi. I am working so hard to impress him. I won't let him slip, everlasting cat give me strength.

It was nearly time for my dance. I will show them I am a true jellicle. I began to dance, the music carrying me. Eventually I slowed and sat on the floor reaching towards the heaviside layer. I caught Bomb's eye and she winked. Tugger just shook his hips making me roll my eyes. I silently begged for somebody to move, anybody, Munkustrap.

**Munk's view**

I reached out so slowly. Moving and twirling-would she accept me?

**Bomb's view**

So slowly they touched- I saw the electricity jump between them as they began to dance. The jellicle moon shone and it was clear to all the jellicles that Old D was happy with his son's choice of mate. Tugger was to. I heard him purr, he denies it but I know. I'll bribe him forever. Then the ball was over and we left Demi and Munk to dance their first night away.

Not much happened for a while after that, Vicki and Misto mated as did Jemima and Plato. Misto and Vicki were always meant to be for each other, but that's another story.

**Munk's view**

I saw him. I was walking with Tugger in the morning and he appeared out of nowhere.

"Look out for that girlfriend of yours Munk. The pretty one, Demi"

I would have killed him then and there if Tugger hadn't stopped me. I vowed to protect Demi and the tribe. I would guard them with my life. I rushed to see if Demi was o.k. She was sleeping. We were safe for now.

**Demi's view**

I am pregnant. Munk will be a dad. Tugger will be to. Can't wait to see his face. These kittens will be a new start for us. Munk and I will have the chance to renew our love, without Macavity.


End file.
